


Black, Black Heart

by stillslightlynerdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy
Summary: The story of two girls who grow up, grow evil, grow redeemed, and grow in love with some pain, confusion and secondary mutation along the way.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 1





	Black, Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt with manipulating comics to make a video. There are a millions things I wish I had done better, but ... hindsight.


End file.
